20 Preguntas
by CrimsonYani
Summary: Un día, Temari comienza una interesante serie de preguntas. Traducción de 20 Questions, historia escrita por Crystal. Jaganshi


**20 Preguntas**

El crujir del césped bajo las pisadas.

"Oh…ahí estas, te he estado buscando por todas partes"

"…lo sé"

"entonces… por qué no te contactaste conmigo"

"demasiado problemático"

"alguna vez hablas más de dos palabras? Creo que no es tan malo como Gaara. El habla en elipses()."

"…eso no es posible."

"Sí, lo es. Creéme...Bueno ¿cómo estas?"

"Bien. Obviamente."

"Yo también estoy bien. ¿Has ido a misiones difíciles?"

"Sí."

"Oh si! Olvidé que ahora eres un ANBU…Entonces ¿Cómo estan las misiones?"

"Problemáticas."

"¿Acaso tienes que usar tanto esa palabra?"

"Sí."

"¿Sigues jugando shogi?"

"A veces."

Silencio.

"¿Cómo esta todo aquí en Konoha?"

"Bien."

"Ino me dijo que ella y Chouji están saliendo. ¿Tuviste algo que ver en eso?"

"Sí."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí."

"Kankurou ahora tambien tiene una novia…¿Tienes novia?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Problemático."

"¿En serio?"

"No."

"Bueno. ¿Puedes darme una verdadera respuesta?"

"…no tengo una fuerte atracción por las chicas de Konoha."

Más silencio mientras el cuerpo se recuesta hacienda crujir el césped.

"¿Por qué miras las nubes?"

"Porque puedo."

"¿Cuántas nubes en forma de conejo has visto?"

"658."

"Eso es mucho."

"Aja."

"No me gustan mirar las nubes. Me gustan más las estrellas. ¿Tú miras las estrellas?"

"A veces."

Pausa.

"¿Quieres entrenar?"

"Acaso esto es '20 preguntas'?"

"No. ¿Quieres entrenar?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Quiero mirar las nubes."

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aburrido?"

"¿Por qué nunca te callas?"

Un silencio atormentador. El césped cruje, cuando el cuerpo se sienta.

"¿Me odias?"

"No."

"¿Te desagrado?"

"…No."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí."

Una pausa aliviada.

"¿Te gusto?"

"…sí."

"¿Me aaaamas?"

"…no."

"¿Estás compleeetamente seguro?"

"…no."

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que no. No estoy completamente seguro."

El césped cruje de nuevo, cuando el cuerpo vuelve a recostarse sobre el pasto.

"…¿Te importaria si me recuesto sobre ti?"

"No."

Silencio.

"¿Tenemos que mirar las nubes?"

"…no."

"Sí! Entonces¿qué podemos hacer?"

"…"

"¿Por qué te sonrojas?"

"…"

"¿No estarás pensando en algo sucio, no?"

"No."

"¿Cuánto te gusto?"

"Acaso debes seguir preguntándome todas estas preguntas sin objetivo?"

"Sí. Y claro que tienen un objetivo. Bueno.¿Cuánto te gusto?"

"…lo suficiente como para tolerar este juego de 20 preguntas."

"¿Cuánta tolerancia es eso?"

"Demasiada."

"¿Cuánto es demasiado?"

"Lo suficiente como para considerar acortejarte."

Otro silencio atormentador. El césped cruje, cuando el cuerpo se desliza sobre el otro.

"¿Te importaria si me recuesto sobre ti?"

"...no."

"¿No estarás pensando cosas sucias de nuevo, no?"

"…"

"Perv."

"Tú eres la que estaá encima de mi."

"Te importaría si no te dejo seguir viendo las nubes?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Eres más hermosa e interesante para mirar."

"Gracias. Ohhhhh…te estas sonrojando, que lindo!"

"Cállate."

"¿Por qué estas considerando acortejarme?"

"Porque aun no te lo he preguntado."

"¿Por qué aun no me lo has preguntado?"

"Porque no estoy listo."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Acaso debes seguir hacienda preguntas a todo lo que respondo?"

"Sí. ¿Me dirás por qué?

"…"

"Apuesto que son mis hermanos. ¿Lo son?"

"No."

"¿Te asusto?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"…"

El crujir de las ropas, cuando el cuerpo se sienta sobre el otro.

"¿Soy muy mala?"

"No."

"¿Soy muy dominante?"

"No."

"¿Soy demasiado problemática?"

"Sí."

"¿Eso es muy serio?"

"No."

"¿No soy lo suficientemente inteligente?"

"Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, aparte de mí."

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"…"

"¿Es rechazo?"

"…"

"Entonces lo es. ¿Lo es?"

"…sí. Sí, sí lo es."

"Admitiendo debilidad ante una mujer. ¿Es esto lo primero?"

"Mujer, tú eres mi debilidad."

"¿Es eso?"

El crujir del césped, cuando el cuerpo se sienta y jala al otro cuerpo a un abrazo.

"Es eso."

"¿Sabes, tienes que hablar con mis hermanos?"

"Lo sé."

Otro abrazo y el césped cruje, cuando los cuerpos se recuestan otra vez.

"¿Esto es lo que tenias en mente desde un principio?"

"Sí."

"Mmm… Me gusta, mucho más que mirar las nubes."

"Sabía que te gustaría."

* * *

()Elipses: se refiere a que en las oraciones se omiten ciertas palabras, pero se puede entender.

Nota: es mi primera traducción asi como mi pimer fic jeje espero que lo hayan entendido, traté de traducirlo lo mas exactamente posible, muchas gracias por leerlo y gracias tambien a la verdadera autora Crystal Jaganshi.

Todo por apoyar al shikatema, no es posible que nos ganen !!


End file.
